


It Felt Like a Millennia

by DestinyCall21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyCall21/pseuds/DestinyCall21
Summary: It felt like a millennia since he'd gotten a good nights sleep. Who would have thought all it would take for him to finally doze off was a quiet moment tending to his daughter?





	It Felt Like a Millennia

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Tony Stark or any other Marvel Properties, they belong to Disney/Marvel

* * *

  
**A/N**: This is obviously set during Endgame, and since I don't know who has all seen the movie there are slight spoilers. I got the idea from seeing photos of babies sleeping in their father's arms, and loved the idea of Tony and Morgan doing the same.

* * *

How long had it been since he'd gotten a good nights sleep? Since his days out in space, the return home and the surprise pregnancy, it felt like a millennia. Then when the baby came he was either up warming a bottle or changing a dirty diaper at 3 in the morning, only able to sleep once the baby had doze off in peaceful slumber before he returned to bed, wide awake and reading the news on his phone. Sleeping beside him was his wife, quite and content as her chest rose and fell gently with every breath. It was paradise in a way, yes there were many that didn't have the same pleasure. A lot of people had lost loved once when the Mad Titan snapped his fingers, but by some miracle they were spared. They had a roof over their heads, a quiet cabin in the woods on the shore of a lake what more could he ask for? They were safe, happily married with a daughter sleeping in the room next door.

Soon enough his body had relaxed enough to drift off, when the sound of a baby broke his relaxation. His wife stirred, ready to get up and feed their crying daughter, when he placed a hand to her shoulder and rose from the bed. "I'm already awake." He whispered before leading down to place a kiss to her cheek as he rose from the bed, crossed the room and opened the door. It was nearly 5am, he'd been up all night afraid to close his eyes. Nightmares plagued his dreams, the face of a teen fading away along with the endless vacuum of space that separated him from those he loved most.

  
Opening the door to his daughters room he didn't bother turning on a light, the sun would soon be up and with it sunlight would break through the cracks of the curtains, painting the room with red and yellow lights. Moving to the crib he leaned forward to take the crying infant in his arms, hushing her softly, rocking her in his arms as he sat down in the rocking chair. He had fed her about 2 hours ago, so he knew right away it wasn't hunger that had woken his child but instead a nightmare.

  
"Hey there Little Miss, it's alright now." He whispered, holding her close to his chest as she cried, rocking back and forth, back and forth. "You're not the only one with nightmares you know, everyone has them, even me." Leaning his head back against the cushioned chair he yawned, wish that his nightmare could fade like her's did. "But you don't need to be afraid, because I will always be here to protect you." The cried stopped with that, big doe eyes that matched his own gazed upwards towards him as he smiled. "See, it was only a bad dream."

Another yawn came from them both as he continued to rock back and forth, it was only a matter of time before she doze off once more in slumber. If only he could join her in peace, sleeping the night away, yet the fears that plagued his mind seemed to stand in his way of a goodnight's sleep. Soon sunlight had fluttered in through the curtains, painting the room in a yellow glow. As he looked down to his daughter he sighing in contentment as her eyes closed and sleep had taken over again. He was an extremely lucky man. He had a beautiful wife next door and a child resting peacefully in his arms, what more could he ask for? Closing his eyes for a moment he rested contently, letting his mind relax and his fears fade away as sleep took over.

  
Soon the door to the nursery opened, standing in the doorway Pepper looked into the room at her sleeping husband and child with a smile on her face. By some miracle Tony Stark had managed to fall asleep, and it was the most peaceful sleep he's had in what felt like a millennia.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little story I thought of while watching Endgame. I hope you've enjoyed the quiet moment between Tony and Morgan, please be kind in the comments!


End file.
